It is a problem in the art to support utensils such as make up brushes, toothbrushes, pens, paintbrushes, and the like. It is a further problem in the art to provide a convenient manually adjustable holder capable of supporting utensils in more than one position.
In the case of make up brushes, paintbrushes and toothbrushes, it is desirable to orient the brushes in one direction for drying purposes and in another position for convenience of use. For example, in the case of make up brushes or toothbrushes, an ideal drying position is one wherein the bristles are disposed at a lower position than the handle to avoid runoff from the bristles onto the handle after use. The same approach is applicable to paintbrushes.
Ordinary make up brush holders, paintbrush holders and toothbrush holders are simple and hold the brush in a single position, either with the bristles up or the bristles down.
Accordingly, there is a need for a utensil holder that is convenient and that allows utensils to be placed in different manually adjustable positions.
There is a further need for a utensil holder that is also capable of holding modern electronic devices such as cell phones and tablet computers at varying angles. This would be especially useful in areas where water may be present on surfaces, such as in kitchens and bathrooms.
Ordinary holders exist for electronic devices, but do not have additional uses.